The Coward
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Poem: When a Sky Knight is faced with the fear of taking on a possibly fatal assignment, it takes a boy to take his place and teach him what it means to be brave. AU since "Cyclonia Rising"


This is my first Storm Hawks poem, so be nice. It was inspired by another poem I had read over my vacation and is from the point of view of an unknown Sky Knight of an unknown Terra. It's sort of another one of my versions of the final battle. (If you've read "The Drifter", you saw my first one.) And I'm letting you know up front, it's sad. So if you're not in the mood for a sad fic, go see my humorous drabble series and come back to this one later.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

The Coward

By WhispertheWolf

A coward of a man am I.

A coward, yes a coward I say.

Though I am a Sky Knight who can fight and fly,

I will always remember that day.

We were all out on the front line.

Sky Knights had come without fear.

The squadron members followed behind,

And the carriers protected the rear.

Starling led us out in front.

The Talons met us there.

She performed a motivating stunt,

And then we shot off through the air.

At first it all seemed well.

We drove the Talons back.

But then we heard a defying yell.

And then the skies went black.

Blacking out the skies,

More Talon squadrons came.

Cyclonia's numbers continued to rise,

And soon we would be put to shame.

But Starling sat up tall and spoke,

"See how the enemy clusters.

If we sent someone in with bomb in cloak,

They'd fall because of their numbers."

I was the first to abject to her.

"That's suicide," I said.

"Whoever let loose that bomb would sure,

Soon find themselves dead."

"It's a mighty chance," she answered back.

"So mighty that I say,

I'll be the one to charge the pack.

And risk the chance of slay."

"No!" Blister then protested.

"We need you to lead the attack."

"But who should we send instead?"

It was I who answered back.

Everyone just stared at me,

And my heart filled with dread,

For the thought came quite suddenly,

That they send me instead.

Then among the Sky Knights came a cry,

That saved me from my fate.

"I'll go and give it my best try,"

Said a voice that knew no hate.

I turned and looked to see him.

He was nothing but a kid,

Willing to risk being war's victim,

This group had an orphan boy amid.

His hair was red as the sunset,

His eyes an emerald green.

He was strong in his youth, you bet,

And his sense of duty was keen.

This poor rash youth, I thought.

He's risking his life so soon.

So much life for him has got.

Oh, why does he plead this boon?

His squadron circled around the lad.

They're faces were ghostly pale.

I could see that they would give all they had,

To make sure his life did not fail.

Starling, too, was unwilling to let,

Him go and risk it all,

But the boy would not let his challenge be met.

So Starling surrendered the ball.

I never stepped forward to stop him,

I never took his place,

Even though it was me, not him,

Who should have run that race.

Because of him we won our fight.

Because of him we saved the day,

But in the end of the great plight,

It was the boy who had to pay.

I never thought of the others;

I only thought about me,

And now because of my blunders,

That boy's future will never be.

Starling's eyes were watery.

All of us were blue,

The squadrons and the cavalry,

Tritonn, Harrier, even Suzy-Lu

His squadron was distraught.

Not one said a word.

The pilot was present not,

But the others were disturbed.

The sniper turned his head sadly away,

The Wallop proceeded to wail,

The creature whimpered in utter dismay,

And the girl was heartbroken and pale.

I later heard the pilot,

Was never quite the same.

His paranoia he had forgot,

But he remained sorrowful and lame.

They were his family, I realized.

He had as much reason to live.

As any father or husband,

Or brother or someone's kid.

For he was a man of a family,

Where he was father and brother in one.

He was their protector and leader, see,

And he left with a job not done.

Me? Well, I have a squadron.

Protectors of a Terra are we,

But we could have done with less one.

Even if that one was me.

I had no family to live for,

No loved one anywhere near,

Not separated from them by war.

Only for me had I fear.

I'd lived a full life beforehand.

I've had many moments of glee.

Yet I let the young go and take my stand,

And I had been ready to flee.

It's funny how war picks its prey.

It's always the great that go down.

But the wrong and the sinful don't pay,

For the price that on victory we found.

And now as I stand on by his grave,

And a flag with a hawk taking wing,

I think of all in the battle I gave,

And how I never gave everything.

Yes, I'm a coward, now you see,

But there are many more like me,

And we owe it to the world to be,

Brave and strong and not cowardly.

Is there another chance for me, I wonder?

Can I change my colors still?

Can I undo the wrong of my blunder,

By a brave act of equal power and chill?

Now I seek to be helpful and kind.

Now I seek for the right.

Now I don't let fear lead me blind,

And I continue to fight the good fight.

So now I bow my head and pray,

To whoever is in charge, ahoy!

May we all be as noble one day,

As the heart of the red-haired boy.

* * *

Well? I told you it was sad, but it's good for my first fanfiction poetry, isn't it? Of course, it's never up to the author or poet whether their work is good; it's up to the readers. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
